Late Night
by mjweasley
Summary: DIs Lestrade and Dimmock bail out on paperwork in favour of more fun activites. Lestrade/Dimmock slash. Don't like? Don't read.


A/N: Male/Male romance/sex. Don't like? Don't read. Don't own. Obviously. Just an early Christmas gift for a friend over on Tumblr. Erm, first time trying to write a sex scene, so, constructive critism much appreciated! R&R if it pleases you.

Late Night

There was only one problem with working with Sherlock Holmes. The paperwork. Luckily, DI Dimmock had taken this last case, and Lestrade could focus on other work that needed to be attended to. It was stretching into the early hours of the morning, and he still had a pile of confessions and statements to look over. A groan escaped and Lestrade decided that he needed some coffee. Getting up, he observed that the only other light on in the Yard was at Dimmock's desk, so he walked on over to see how he was handling.

"How's the paperwork love?"

Dimmock woke up with a snort, his head rising immediately and a sheet of paper affixed to the side of his face. Lestrade removed it gently, making sure to let his fingers glide across the other's skin.

"I didn't realise.. I didn't think I would fall asleep. It's just this write up... why does having Sherlock Holmes involved make it ten times more complicated and boring?"

Lestrade just smiled and held out his hand. Dimmock just looked curiously up at him. Lestrade's smile grew wider.

"Come back to it. It'll be here in the morning. I'm thinking we should bail and grab something to eat. What do you say?"

Dimmock smiled back at the older man and grabbed hold of the proffered hand. He was pulled gently up and the two men started to walk out. Dimmock stopped and Lestrade followed suit. His face filled with concern and Dimmock had to bit his lip to stop laughing. He gave a quick peck on the cheek before he turned around.

"I'll meet you outside. I just left something behind. Seriously, go!" Dimmock giggled as he pushed a confused Lestrade towards the door. Once he was sure Lestrade had left, Dimmock started to run back towards the desk. He rifled through his drawers when he reached it. He quickly found what he was looking for with a triumphant whoop and ran back toward the door. Lestrade was waiting for him, his back facing the door. Dimmock smiled and went up to him, sliding his arms around his partner's waist, standing on his toes to reach up to Lestrade's neck, leaving a butterfly kiss on it. Lestrade shivered and Dimmock's smile turned mischievous. He gave another one before stepping away and intertwining his hand within Lestrade's.

"I believe you owe me some food, Detective Inspector?" he smirked before starting to walk away, half pulling Lestrade behind him. Lestrade was still in a state of shock, and was too focused on controlling his hormones to walk willingly. The two finally ended up at the car park, and Dimmock was patting down Lestrade's pockets. The odd sensation finally drew Lestrade out of his trance and he looked down. Dimmock was bending over slightly, his hands patting down his trouser pockets, obviously searching for something. Confusion once again came over Lestrade's features.

"What are you doing Dimmock?" Lestrade asked, his voice going quite high pitched at the end as fingers brushed over his crotch. He heard a girly like giggle come from down below, which seemed strangely appropriate for the younger DI, and a pair of blue-grey eyes looked up at him.

"Keys."

"What for?" Lestrade asked, just as confused as before. He felt a hand going into his left side pocket and a moment later the hand was removed and he could hear the rattling of his keys. Dimmock strode over to the black Mazda that Lestrade owned and unlocked it. Lestrade just watched. The door shut with a loud bang, and the window was rolled down.

"Well, are you coming with me or not?" The girly laugh rang through the car park once more. Lestrade shrugged, walked around to the passenger side and hopped in. He couldn't think of a better way to send the rest of his night.

It took Lestrade a few moments to realise that Dimmock had driven them to his house. He smiled, it had become like a second home to him and it held so many good memories. He remembered the start of their relationship, nothing more than a drunken kiss underneath some mistletoe that someone had forgotten to remove after the Scotland Yard Christmas party. Why they were drunk, he couldn't remember, but both of them had remembered the kiss. Lestrade tried to avoid the younger DI with all the energy he owned until it was a night not unlike tonight. He had seen him struggling with the paperwork and offered to help out. They had worked until midnight and when they had finished, for no explanation, they started laughing. They continued to laugh for a good ten minutes, over nothing at all, and when they stopped, they simply looked at each other. Just looked. Lestrade knew then, whilst he was drinking in Dimmock's features, that he could very easily fall in love with this man. Lestrade was still caught up in his memory when Dimmock called out to him.

"Gordon? Come on."

Lestrade shook his head and looked around. Dimmock had already entered the house, so Lestrade followed him, locking the car door beforehand. When he entered the house, the familiar scents hit him like a brick. He frowned; why was everything affecting him tonight? He normally in control; collected and in charge. He walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes. He didn't open his eyes when he felt pressure on his legs, he just instinctively wrapped his arms around the waist of his partner. The two sat like that until Lestrade gave a sigh. It was then he opened his eyes and faced Dimmock. His face was full of concern and Lestrade just gave him a weak smile before sighing again.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong Ian. You.. everything lately has been affecting me stronger than usual. I feel so... vulnerable. At the Yard, I can handle it, we have distractions, but once we're alone, you hold power over me that no one ever has before. I think I could be falling apart."

Dimmock just gazed at Lestrade, his brain processing what had just been said. He cast an eye over Lestrade's whole body before meeting his eyes. He leant in and let his lips fall gently on Lestrade's. Lestrade kissed back with the same gentle pressure. Dimmock gently broke this kiss before manoeuvring himself so that he was straddling the older man. He smiled down at him, leaving a kiss on his forehead. Lestrade once again closed his eyes, but not before emitting a deep groan. Dimmock continued to leave kisses on his face, working his way down to his neck. He leant in just a bit further to whisper into the other's ear.

"If you're falling apart, then we've got to put you back together."

This time, a gasp escaped Lestrade's mouth. Dimmock just laughed again before returning to kiss said mouth. But it was no where near as gentle as before; this time, the kiss held more passion, more desire. Hands were pressed against Lestrade's chest, fumbling with the buttons that kept his shirt in place. Lestrade let his hands free in the short mass that Dimmock called hair. As they continued, both men could feel the strain against their pants. Dimmock groaned and stood up, pulling Lestrade up by his tie. He flung his arms over Lestrade's shoulders, returning back to kissing him. With a struggle, the intertwined couple managed to walk into Lestrade's room. They landed on the bed, Lestrade now lying on top of Dimmock, leg and hands intertwining. Dimmock arched his back up, letting Lestrade wrap his arms around his waist. Dimmock used this to his advantage and flipped Lestrade so that he was on top. Lestrade laughed and Dimmock joined in. Whilst doing so, Dimmock slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, for some reason that was still on his body, and pulled out what he had taken from his desk. While Lestrade was still distracted, Dimmock used the opportunity and handcuffed his lover to he bed. A small click went off and Lestrade looked over immediately. Dimmock just grinned cheekily. He leant down and place a kiss on Lestrade's lips before slowly moving south. Small moans kept coming out from his mouth, but Dimmock continued to go down teasingly slow.

"Please. Ian, please," he breathed. Dimmock looked up and gave a curt nod. With that, he finished of the trail of kisses with lightening pace before hooking his fingers around the waistband of the jeans. He undid the zip almost as slow as he was going before, before finally pulling down both jeans and underwear in one swift movement. A smirk crossed Dimmock's face when he saw Lestrade's penis standing erect, ready for him to have his way. He started off by wrapping one hand around it, gliding gently up and down, eliciting a deep, sustained groan from up above. He held on with this motion until a breathy _faster! _was heard. It was then that Dimmock removed his hand and slowly moved his mouth to the tip. He lowered himself slowly onto it, his eyes cast up at Lestrade's face, frustration at the lack of movement evident. His cheeky smiled returned and he finally decided to let the poor man off the hook. He went down on him with a passion, moans filling the room. His hands reached up, one intertwining with Lestrade's free hand, the other delicately stroking the well built chest. Lestrade's mind was non existent by this point and he felt the burning sensation in abdomen, so he knew he was close soon. Dimmock knew it too, he had slowed down to try and make it last. He removed his hand from the other and ruffled his hair.

'God, could Dimmock be any more of a tease?' he thought to himself.

Dimmock bobbed up and went down once more, with such lust that Lestrade arched his back and let himself go. He could hardly focus on where or who he was, he could only feel the sensation that was flowing through him right now. He shivered for a moment, before laying flat down on the bed, panting and trying to gather his surroundings. His eyes closed momentarily before opening to see Dimmock wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A smile creeped onto both of their faces and Dimmock crawled up next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Feeling better baby?"

Lestrade looked down at the younger man, and pulled him in closer.

"Much. Better if you could remove the handcuff."

Dimmock shook his head.

"Ian.."

"Nu-uh. There's more to come. But let's just rest. For now, let's just be us."

Lestrade's eyebrow was raised sceptically, but after watching his love close his eyes and lay peacefully, he let it go for now. He just contented himself by moving his arm around the other's shoulders, knowing they still had hours before they had to be back into the Yard.


End file.
